


Taming a Viper

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Choking, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, NSFW, Riding Crops, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is tired of being a powerful woman who dominates her world with an iron fist. She wants a change in her life, to be relinquished of that power and responsibility. She finds a club that will change her life and obtains a Master that’s going to show her what it means to be submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming a Viper

I am a strong woman… I have always immensely enjoyed my management position at my job and the power I held over men beneath me was quite the wonderful power-trip. Men, whom I knew spoke behind my back with hate & spite, but also knew to hold their tongues and talk to me with respect in my presence lest they incurred my fiery temper. However, despite this power and wealth, I’ve grown… Bored. This job, these responsibilities, and even my willpower and control, I wanted to relinquish it all. Not permanently, of course, but just for several moments, I just wanted to be… Different… I want to be free.

I had spoken with a best friend of mine whom had discovered this little hole in the wall club, of sorts, and slipped me a black & red business card with a name and the address on it. When she mentioned it was a sex club, I initially just rolled my eyes and shrugged it off. But when she warned this place wasn’t for the faint of heart and was strictly about BDSM, she got my attention. This sounded like something I needed. Something to pump my adrenaline, to shock me, to occupy my head…

I entered the lobby area which was eerily empty, save for myself and the lady at the front desk. The walls were a deep shade of blue and the floor was classic black and white checkerboard style tiling. She was about 5’8”, black hair pulled up in a tight bun, stunningly sharp green eyes, and lips so beautiful they would shame a red rose. She was wearing a simplistic short sleeved black dress that almost look like a uniform, with a crimson red tie adorning around her collar cuff.

“Excuse me, I am interested in joining this club’s establishment.” I politely spoke and her next question caught me off guard somewhat.

“As a Madame or as a submissive?” Normal circumstances would’ve automatically picked the first choice, but this wasn’t normal, so…

“Submissive.”  
She beamed sweetly and curtly nodded. “Alright ma’m, please take these papers, go over them and fill them out carefully, and we’ll guide you to your designated room. My name is Rose if you have any questions.” She gestured me to have a seat in the lobby and I took a seat in a far off corner, filling out the blanks:

Name: Anna B. Viper  
Sex: Female  
Sexual Preference: Males Only  
DOB: May 2nd, 1989  
Taking Any Medications?:  
Daily Birth Control pill  
Any Allergies/Medical Conditions?:  
Allergic to latex  
Have You Been a Submissive Before?:  
No  
Have You Been a Dom/Domme Before?:  
Yes  
The rest of the information was typical routine things, address, place of business, and phone numbers. The next thing made me swallow a nervous lump in my throat. The next page was filled with different kinks, fetishes, and miscellaneous information that inquired about my hard limits and of the like.

Considering I was no stranger to this world, I was very familiar with many of the the things listed. I marked off my hard limits, such as fisting of either orifice, branding, gaping anally or vaginally, face or dick slapping, electrical devices or toys, medical tools, extreme humiliation or degradation, foot (or footwear) worship, forced chastity, giving rim jobs, caging, and anything involving urine or fecal matter.  
As far as particular kinks and fetishes that I was fond of giving my previous subs and fancied exploring myself was quite a lengthy list. I decided to mark off the ones I favored the most which consisted of double penetration, oral sex, bondage (light, medium, and hard), hair-pulling, biting, blood play, breast/nipple play, gags, erotic asphyxiation, Japanese rope play, collar-&-leash, sex toys, spanking, squirting (I can barely masturbate without making a small mess of myself when I cum.) After looking all these over, I couldn’t contain the flush spreading across my cheeks. I had marked off more than I intended, but I couldn’t deny that being thorough, straightforward, and honest with one’s soon-to-be master is vitally important and essential in these matters.  
After signing a few waivers, I finally stood from my seat and handed Rose my papers. She scanned them for a brief moment and nodded curtly with a smile.  
“Now that your paperwork seems in order, follow me, Miss Viper, and you will be interviewed by Madame.” She stood from her desk and I followed her through a series of pale colored hallways, finally reaching a crimson red door with a large decorative ‘X’ hanging in the middle. Rose knocked on the door a few times and a female voice came from behind it. “Come in.” Rose opened the door and there sat a woman dressed in a crimson red corset that emphasized her breasts, wearing a long black skirt and gestured for Rose to hand her my clipboard. She arched an eyebrow, looked up at me with calculating eyes, and back to Rose.

“Thank you, dear. You’re dismissed. Miss Viper, have a seat.” As Rose closed the door, Madame leaned against her desk, scanning me from head to toe.

“So, Miss Viper, you’re clearly not a submissive by nature.” She smirked knowingly and I couldn’t resist my lips quirking into one as well.

“No, I’m not. In fact, I’ve been a dominatrix several times for several years, so this world isn’t new to me.” I shrugged nonchalantly. “I am a woman who enjoys being in control and making others squirm.” I grinned but Madame squinted her eyes. She was calculating something in her mind.

“So what brings you, a former domme, here? And to be a submissive, no less?” She queried with a curious tilted head. Her question caused me to bite my bottom lip, and my mind searched for the answer.

“Boredom.” I spoke with a matter-of-fact tone. She gave me a questioning look, so I continued to explain. “The power over others is great, don’t get me wrong, but I’ve become… Bored of it. I simply don’t want it anymore and just to be relinquished of it. However…” I trailed off, not sure what to say next.

“You’ll need to be broken in, then.” Madame finished for me. I looked up at her with mild surprise. “As a former domme, looking at your extensive list of interested kinks and the like, we’ll see into looking for a gentleman willing to break a submissive of your knowledge and… Stature.” She cocked an eyebrow at me, tilting her chin at me, a challenging glint in her eyes. I knew she wasn’t referring to my height, either. Madame could read me like a book and I could already tell she was going to make good on her word. “We’ll have someone ready for you by next week. So let me be the first to welcome you aboard, Miss Viper. We look forward to seeing what you’ve got in store for us.” She smiled at me and took my hand in hers with a firm handshake…

——

A week later, I returned and had been placed in a designated ‘submissive’ room. The room’s walls were painted a calming forest green, no windows, so the only light source was an overhead light. The room was sparsely decorated with a large wooden table, a long horizontal mirror adorning one wall, a gigantic black chest in a far off corner sitting next to a door that I assumed to be a closet of some sort. I noted a few other small things such as hooks on the ceiling and assorted metallic cuffs attached to the floor.

I would be lying if I denied that the thought of becoming a submissive very shortly was mildly terrifying but I couldn’t deny that my heart was racing with adrenaline. I felt that sense of scared excitement one gets when you’re at the top of a huge hill on a roller coaster, and it clicks to stop to let you stare downward… That’s where my mind set was at this very moment.

I unbuttoned my black dress shirt, unwound my sapphire blue tie, and slid out of my black skirt, folding my clothing neatly and sat them aside on the table. I was now standing in nothing but my emerald green satin bra and black and green striped thong. I looked over myself in the mirror. I am no model by any means, but I thought I was decent looking. I am merely 5’5”, a little on the curvy side being 156lbs, and while my breasts were barely B-cups, my voluptuous round hips and ass made up for my chest. I assumed the position of sitting on my knees, splayed apart with my hands on my thighs, closed my eyes, and exhaled calmly. I focused on my breathing for a moment, calming my nerves as I inhaled slowly through my nostrils and exhaled just as slowly from my lips.

My momentary meditation was over once I heard the handle click, the door creaked opened and heard boots stepping across the hardwood floor. I opened my eyes to find an alarmingly tall and handsome blonde haired gentleman towering over me. He was wearing a white linen shirt with rolled up sleeves to his elbows and black dress pants. His blue eyes squinted down at me, almost judging me like a piece of meat, and he ran a long dexterous finger over his lips, humming.

“Viper, is it?” His smooth but stern voice questioned.

“Yes.” I replied automatically, which was my first mistake. I was not prepared when he quickly knelt forward, grabbed a fistful of my hair which caused me to yelp in shock, and he snarled, baring his teeth at me.

“Yes, what?” He sneered with a cocky grin that made my blood boil. He could see the small glint of angry defiance behind my blue-grey eyes. My lips formed a tight line as I fought back the string of cuss words forming in my mind.

"Yes, sir.” I corrected myself quickly and he grinned, pleased that I caught on quickly. He released his grip and circled me, I could feel his gaze assessing me.

"My name is Thomas William Hiddleston, and starting right now, you are my pet to do with as I please, punish you how I see fit, and you will refer to me as ‘Master’ or ‘sir’.” The way he spoke was calm but his tone had an icy edge to it. It made my heart race even faster now, but I kept up my steely façade up as he continued. “As my pet, you will have two safe words, my dear. Yellow, if you need to catch your breath or I need to ease up, and red to outright stop everything. Do you understand?” I heard his foot steps stop behind me, awaiting my response.

“Yes, sir.” I answered calmly and I could hear him softly chuckle. He must’ve expected me to slip up and I couldn’t contain my confident smirk. I must’ve made a sound without realizing it because I heard him growl and he gripped my hair again. I hissed through my teeth, not so much from pain, but to restrain myself from actually moaning.

“Something amusing to you, pet?” He queried, clearly not happy about my snarky attitude.

“Why, no, sir.” I chimed overly sweetly. I heard Thomas make a ‘hmph’ sound behind me, pulling up on my hair to force me to stand up. I cried out with a growl as he guided me over to the wooden table and used one large hand to press my upper body flat against its surface, putting me in a bent over position. I felt his weight lean over my small frame, using his feet to kick my legs wide apart. With one quick jerk, he slid my thongs off and tossed them aside, revealing my plump ass. I shuddered as he hissed in my ear with my flushed cheek pressed flat against the cold table.

“Don’t. Move. A muscle.” He ordered, striding towards the black chest I had seen earlier. He rummaged through the contents and withdrew a black leather riding crop. Thomas stood in front of me, swatting the instrument in his hand as he glared down at me. Just hearing the ‘slap’ against his palm made my heart skip a beat.

“We’ll see how much of a smartass you still are when yours is blistering red.” He smirked, walking behind me so he was completely out of my line of vision. I scrunched my eyes shut, waiting for the first strike, but I wasn’t prepared for what I felt. My body flinched slightly when the riding crop’s tip slowly glided up the back of my right calf, towards my thigh, and then, nothing…

( **SWAT!** )

“FUCK!“ My curse came out unrestrained as the riding crop suddenly came across my right ass cheek. I hissed through my teeth and Thomas chuckled at my seething reaction.

"I don’t recall giving you permission to speak yet, pet.” He sneered.

( **SWAT! SWAT!** ) That damn riding crop came across my left cheek and the right one again.

I clenched my jaws tightly and hissed to refrain from screaming. My body quivered as Thomas skimmed the riding crop’s tip over the crevice of my buttocks.

“Oh, did that hurt, dear?” He teased and my breathing hitched when the riding crop’s tip nestled between my legs, gently tapping at my sensitive sex. I swallowed audibly, and although I knew I should answer, it was hard to concentrate as that leather tip teased and rapped against my folds.

( **SMACK!** )

The air escaped my lungs as I gasped when the riding crop slapped against my sex harshly. The sting of the crop was painful but… I was feeling a familiar warmth pool in my stomach that begged me to moan, to plea…

“I asked you a question, pet. Did it hurt?” He growled and after he swung the riding crop across my left ass cheek, an unfamiliar noise came from my mouth; a lustful moan I never heard before as I quickly answered, “Yes, sir!”  
Thomas pulled a fistful of my hair as he leaned in close to my ear, giving the shell of it a slow languid lick of his tongue. He chuckled darkly, sliding the riding crop in slow circles around my ass cheeks.

"Good girl. I’ll break you in yet…” He crooned, gently tapping the riding crop against my sex, and I couldn’t help but whimper. My legs were trembling as he rubbed it slowly around and he groaned. I feel his erection pushing against. “I understand you use to inflict this sort of pain upon others, but look at you, now…” He slapped the crop roughly against my cunt, forcing another loud moan from my lips, almost causing my knees to buckle. “…It seems you’re enjoying becoming a slave to it, now.” He withdrew the crop from between my legs and presented the tip to my gaze. My eyes widened in shock when I saw how much it was glistening, wet from my own arousal. “Now then, little serpent, I’m going to give you 14 more strikes with this riding crop, which you will count aloud, and I’ll see what else you can handle after that. Would you like that, pet?” Thomas grinned and for the first time, and in utter earnest, my lips trembled as I spoke…

“Yes, please, Master.”

My answer was rewarded with a harsh strike across my right ass cheek.

“One, sir!”

( **SWAT!** across the left cheek.)

“Two, sir!”

( **SWAT!** across the right again.)

“Three, sir!”

——

( **SWAT!** )

“Fu-Four-t-teen, sir!” It was amazing I was still standing. My ass was burning but it wasn’t just that. My entire body felt like it was on fire, I was panting heavily, and to say I feel like a bitch in heat would be an understatement. My fluids were practically dripping down the sides of my thighs and my sex was throbbing. I heard the shuffling of clothes and I groaned from a mixture of searing pain and desperate desire when I felt the unmistakable velvet tip of a cock sliding up and down my slit.

“For a first time sub, you are already dripping from just those riding crop beatings. This is better than I expected.” I could hear the sadistic amusement in Thomas’ tone. His tall body leaned over mine, and I shivered when I realized he was completely naked on top of me. His broad chest felt so cool against mine, and it was certainly a welcomed heavenly sensation. Thomas proceeded to wrap his hand around the front of my neck, letting his fingertips gently knead and press at the soft flesh. “Now then, darling, I want you to take a deep breath before I squeeze your little neck and fuck you to the brink of unconsciousness. When you feel like you are about to faint, tap your hand against the table, understand?” When his fingers gave a gentle squeeze, I made a tiny little mewl in acknowledgement.

“Yes, sir. Understood, sir.” My voice managed to squeak. He loosened his grip and listened to me as I inhaled a long deep breath. When I got my breath, his fingers constricted around my throat and when slammed his hips into my ass, my jaw hung open in a silent scream as he sheathed his entire cock in my cunt. His other hand gripped my hip to brace himself as he began to brutally fuck me. The only sounds in the room now was flesh slapping against wet flesh as Thomas’ cock repeatedly stuffed me over and over and my few tiny mewls. While my ass still burned like hell, the only thing my mind could really focus on was his tightening grip around my throat, numbing the pain from the crop lashings and made me more sensitive to the sensation of my cunt squeezing around him with every thrust of his hips. I heard Thomas snarl above me and he suddenly bit down into my shoulder, causing hot tears to stream down my cheeks and my lips felt swollen as both my voice and body wanted to cry out from the shocking but fucking fantastic pain. He was now ramming me against the table’s unyielding edge, increasing his tempo as his teeth sank harder into my flesh. My vision was starting to blur & spin and my head felt light headed, and I quickly slapped my palm against the table. Immediately, Thomas unwrapped his fingers, and I gasped in a lungful of air to only have shoved out of me from his relentless fucking rhythm. I started to cry out and moan as my cunt started to spasm, clawing at the table to brace myself. I clenched my jaws, growling and hissing as the strongest orgasm of my entire life was rushing through my body. I threw my head back and screamed at the top of my lungs, straining my larynx and scrunching my eyes as the hot tears continued to pour down my cheeks.

“Oh Master!! MASTER, PLEASE!!!” I wailed and as soon as Thomas withdrew his cock the slightest from me, my cunt squirted my climatic fluids powerfully, trickling down my legs and soaked his crotch. Despite my powerful orgasm, he continued pumping into me with wild abandon, growling around the strong bite he continued to hold onto my shoulder. I felt and heard the most feral and animalistic noise come from his mouth as his hips’ rhythm started to become erratic and jerky. Then it was his turn to climax as he shot his hot load into my cunt, coating my walls with his cum to the point I felt it seeping out of me. My head was spinning again, everything was growing darker, and I think I heard Thomas say something, but it was muffled.

"M-Mas… Master… Thomas…”

Then there was quiet darkness…

——

I slowly opened my eyes to a dimly lit room. The walls were a deep sapphire blue and from the looks of it, this looked like a small bedroom. There was a king sized four poster bed, a black dresser drawer, and a tiny personal refrigerator sitting in a corner. Every muscle and nerve in my body was either sore or burned like hell, causing me to groan softly. Despite the pain, I slowly began to realize I was no longer naked, but rather wrapped in a soft warm fluffy green robe. I hummed contentedly at the soothing texture against my skin.

“Ah, there you are, darling.” A silken voice cooed. I shifted slightly and realized my head was lying in a warm lap. I looked up to see Thomas smiling down at me, warmth and kindness radiated in his eyes, his gaze was much different than when we first met. I felt my cheeks flush at how handsome I could really see him, now that his face was so close to mine. His fingers stroked through my short tresses and I hummed softly, the soft soothing caresses made me coo softly, enjoying the relaxing sensation. “How’re you feeling? You passed out shortly after I had finished.” He chuckled softly, but I felt so embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry, sir.” I placed my right palm over my face with a groan, but he gently pulled it away, kissing the knuckles tenderly.

“Tom.” He replied, and I quirked an eyebrow curiously at his response. “You can just call me Tom, for now, dear. Here…” Tom’s other hand offered me a cold bottle of water, which I gratefully accepted. I willed my body to sit up, a small whimper of pain was muffled behind my tight lips. After unscrewing the lid, I took several gulps of the cold liquid and exhaled, feeling somewhat better already.

“Thank you… Tom.” I smiled bashfully at him. He stood up from the couch, strode over to the dresser, pulling out one of the drawers and rummaged through it. After a brief moment, he brought out a small first-aid kit and knelt on the floor in front of the couch.

“Now Anna, just lie on your belly for me, and lets have a look at your bottom.” He kissed my brow and gave me a kind smile. His charmingly sweet and soft demeanor was so alarming after what had transpire earlier. I nodded and laid upon my stomach, turning my head to watch him curiously. I knew this process is what was known as ‘aftercare’, where doms/dommes tend to the submissives needs by providing them with physical and mental care. He raised my robe up carefully, and I heard him sigh as he looked upon my ass. “As red as a lovely rose.” Tom crooned. He applied an ointment into his left palm, rubbed his hands together, and began to gently massage and rub my my ass cheeks. I winced with a hiss from the first second of contact to my tender and burning flesh but the longer he rubbed, the ointment began to deliver a delightfully cold and soothing sensation to my bottom. “That’s it, darling. Just relax.” He whispered and I exhaled a relieved moan, feeling my muscles practically melt beneath his gentle hands. After several minutes of his ministrations, he placed the robe back over my bottom and placed a hand on my back. “Now, try to sit up.” Tom instructed carefully, bracing his hand that was on my back and used another to help lift my chest up. Once I was in a seated position, he sat back down on the couch facing me and placed the kit in his lap. “Will you slide your robe aside so I can look at the bite mark on your shoulder, darling?” Tom smiled sweetly, which caused me to smile in turn, giggling somewhat bashfully. I slid it down my right side, wincing as the fabric of the robe glided over the painful wound. “Ehehehe, I hope you don’t mind being marked.” He giggled with an unashamed grin and I just shrugged with a smile.

“Not at all. To be honest, your biting was practically icing on the cake.” I chuckled with embarrassed admission. Tom leaned in close to me, and placed a long lingering kiss upon the wound. Surprisingly, although it was painful, the gesture itself was soothing and strangely comforting. Once he pulled away, he put some Neosporin on the pads of his index and middle finger, and carefully rubbed it into the bite wound. I shuddered from the mild pain but the cream quickly numbed it away and I exhaled another sigh of relief. “There we are. And take this.” He handed me two Advil, which I quickly swallowed down with a gulp of water. Once I took the medication, Tom wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, nuzzling my neck tenderly, cradling the back of my neck. “I think you’ll adjust nicely to being a sub, my little serpent. You did very well today and you were quick to learn your place after you received your punishment.” He murmured softly and his praising words filled me with something I never felt before… A sort of joy that was foreign to me, but it felt so right, so fulfilling to hear…

It was happiness in obedience.

“Thank you, Tom. I hope… I hope I was satisfying for your needs.” I whispered softly and he chuckled softly. He pulled me away and placed his index finger on my chin, brushed the pad of his thumb across my bottom lip, and beamed the brightest smile I’ve ever seen on his face. His blue eyes sparkled as his face crinkled with a radiating warmth in his smiling expression.

“Rest assured, little serpent, now that you’ve properly accepted your new position, you’ll be seeing me a lot more often and I can’t wait to further indulge you into this new life.”


End file.
